Last Breath Sei's Story
by koolsoulz
Summary: Everyone knows that there are two sides to every story.... Rei got the chance to tell his... Now it's Sei's turn...
1. The Beginning

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars... My sister's a big fan and she got me hooked, so don't sue me, ok?!?!

_**Chapter One**_

The story begins in the Kashino living room. Sei and Sonoko are watching T.V. Sei decides to fool around and starts throwing popcorn at her.

"Stop it you stupid kid!" Sonoko slaps him over his head. Sei keeps going. "Ah hah, that was shitty!" he said.

"What! You freaking kid! You want it to hurt, I'll give you something that hurts!" She starts beating Sei. Lucikily, Rei bursts in.

"Leave him alone, Sonoko!" Rei tries to pull him away from her. She starts to laugh while he struggles. She gives Rei a mocking look and raises her hand to slap Sei again. Sei starts to panic.

"Rei, help me!" Sei screams. The room is pierced with the echoes of his scream. Rei gives Sonoko a look of utmost loathing.

"Man if dad was here..." Rei glares.

"If your dad was here, what?" Sonoko stops and looks at Rei. "What would he do? I'm just teaching this kid some respect and you should give me some too! Get out of my face, Sei!"

Sei bursts into tears and runs up to his room. Rei follows.

"Stupid kids..." Sonoko whispered under her breath. She goes back to watching T. V. like nothing happened.

**In Sei's Room**

"Fuck everyone! I can't go on like this! Rei's always sticking up for me and making me look stupid. Stupid Rei!" he calms down. "Mother said it would be over soon? I wonder how soon?"

He looks in the mirror and sees that Sonoko gave him a black eye. He shrugs it off as if it was usual routine. "Guess I'm gonna have to stay home again until this heals. School sucks anyway." Sei laughs.


	2. First Day of School

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Two**_

"It's the third day of school Rei and we just got back from America. What if no one likes me?" Sei asked.

Rei shoves him playfully and says, "Don't worry. Look, you've got a fan already."

A girl walks up to them. "She's cute." Sei mutters to himself.

"Hi guys, My name is Shiori. I really think you two are cute. Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the compliment." Rei said.

All through the conversation Shiori blabs on about how cute Rei and Sei are. She keeps telling them how cool it would be to go out with one of them. "I'll give her a chance," Sei thought. "Maybe she's not so bad after all."

**Sei and Shiori's Date**

After a great date with Shiori, Sei thinks hat maybe he should give her what she obviously wants. But after Shiori pulls up to his house, he sees Rei and slashes the thought.

"Sei would you kiss me please?" Shiori pleads.

"Rei's right there and I don't want him to know. He'll get pissed." he replied.

"Why?" she asks.

"Damn it! Why do you do this? Making like there's a reason for everything. S!"

"But Sei..."

"But Sei what?" he thunders. "You don't know what it's like to live under his shadow. You're supposed to be quiet but I'm not like that!"

"Sei, I can help you. Just talk to me!" Shiori suggests.

"You wouldn't understand..." He slams the car door and storms into the house. Shiori leaves with tears in her eyes.


	3. It's Over

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Three**_

"It's over..." Sei sighs.

Rei turns around and sees his brother. "What's over?" he asks.

"Yeah, what's over?" A man looks up from his newspaper. It's their father.

"Hey dad! When did you get back? How are you? How was the trip?" Sei hugs him.

"Suck up.." Rei says.

"Yeah whatever....Shiori and I didn't get along. She's pretty but I don't know... What should I do? I mean she's a good friend but she's pretty clingy, like she wants you all for herself," Sei explained.

"Well you signed up for it bro," Rei broke in.

"That's alright son, there's more fish in the sea. But wait up, what happened to your face?"

Sonoko walks into the room. "Clumsy kids... Playing around wrestling with Rei... he fell down the stairs."

"Sei are you alright?" his father asks.

Rei glares. "Sei, why don't you tell dad what really happened?"

Mr. Kashino looks at all three of them. "What's going on Sei?"

Sonoko glares at Rei and Sei. Sei felt the heat of her stares. "Dad I'm fine, don't worry about me," he replies. Then he walks up to his room. Rei stares at him with disbelief.

"Man, what's wrong with him?" Rei mutters to himself.


	4. Sei's New Girl

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Four**_

**The Next Day At School**

"Hi Sei. Sorry to bother you but where's Shiori? I heard that she's going out with you so I thought maybe she would be here," one of her friends ask.

"What? You say hi to my brother but you don't say hi to me?" Rei interrupts.

"Sorry. Hi Rei. I didn't even introduce myself. My name's Yuka." Yuka looks at them sheepishly.

"You don't have to look anymore because there she is," Sei pointed at Shiori.

"Are you two still together?" she asked.

"Nah, now you know why she won't even look at me," Sei replied.

"Oh too bad. I have to go..." Yuka said. She starts to leave.

"Hey Yuka. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sei asked.

"Yeah sure. Bye Sei. Bye Rei." Yuka calls out to Shiori.

"Wow bro, you just scored another hot chic. Way to go!!" Rei smiled at him.

That night, Sei meets up with Yuka. After eating dinner at a local restaurant, Sei makes his move and snuggles close to Yuka.

"I like you so much Sei, but I feel guilty. I mean, you were with my best friend..."she looks up at him.

"She doesn't understand me like you do, don't worry..." Sei pulls her nearer and kisses her.

Across the street, Shiori catches them making out and marches up to them. Shiori pulls them apart.

"How could you do this to me? Huh, Sei? Yuka?" She grabs Yuka and slaps her.

"I thought you were my friend. I told you everything. How could you? How could you steal my boyfriend? Tell me why Yuka?" she sobbed.

"That's not fair Shiori. Sei told me you two broke up. You took him from me!! I liked him first!" Yuka screamed.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sei yelled. "This is just childhood games. Grow up!"

"That's right Sei, choke on your own words. Grow up and be a man." Shiori said. "This is not over yet."


	5. Rei's News

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Five**_

Two weeks later, Sei breaks up with Yuka, but he can't seem to forget what Shiori said. _"Grow up and be a man."_

"I am a man. The better man Rei will never be," Sei thought. "But first, I need to get over you, Shiori."

He walks down the stairs to find Shiori and Rei at their dinner table. He walks up to them and sits next to his brother.

"Hey bro," Rei smiles at him. Shiori's holding his hand and smiling too mischievously.

"What's up?" Sei asks.

"We're going out. Can't you see? She's my girl." Rei says proudly.

"I can see. Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Sei said. He looks down.

"You don't look it." Rei points out.

" Dude, its not my place wether she chooses you or me, so don't worry."

"Whatever you say, Sei. Wow that rhymes!" Sei rolls his eyes. She continues. "How's you and Yuka by the way?"

"We broke up. Now have a nice day." he get up and leaves.

"I got you where I want you Sei," Shiori thought.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Rei asked.

"Sorry babe but no I didn't. What did you say?"

"I'm worried about him," Rei said.

"Honey, don't worry. He just needs to get over himself and forget about me. Now let's get out of here!!" Shiori exclaimed.

Rei takes one more look up the stairs then closes the door.

"I hope you're right Shiori. I hope you're right..." he thought.


	6. Sei and Sonoko

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Two Hours Later**

After their date, Rei tells Shiori to come back to the house with him for dinner. While they are waiting for their father to come home Rei, Sei and Shiori jump in the pool. Unfortunately, Sei didn't feel like he wanted to have fun and told his brother that he was just going to swim laps.

"Suit yourself," Rei said.

Sei hears Rei and Shiori laughing away and starts to feel jealous.

"There we go.... I've got control now.... Just one more lap," he thought. He starts swimming faster. "Nothing's wrong......nothing's wrong......they're not there....make it all go away......"

"Awww man.... you swam into me!!" Rei said.

"Sorry bro. Didn't mean to. You know what, I think I'm gonna go back inside and leave you two lovebirds." Sei gets out of the pool.

"Hey man, Sonoko's home. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah man.....Thanks for reminding me." Sei said.

As he walked in he sees Sonoko pour herself a drink. He tries to avoid her but was not successful.

"How's that little slut of yours, huh, Sei? Older brother Rei steal her from you?" Sonoko grabs Sei's arms.

"What's it to you?" Sei says. "It's not like you give a fuck."

"I don't Sei, but I know you do." Sonoko laughs and takes another sip.

"You're drunk." he scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do Sei. Remember the last time?"

"How can I forget? Don't embarass me while she's here. You wouldn't want to get caught now, would you?"

"Awww poor baby. You know what? Let's do something else then. How 'bout a kiss, little Sei? I heard you were good." She tries to kiss Sei but he pushes her away.

"Ugh....You don't know what you want. What you need is some help, and fast." Sei said.

"Little Sei, baby, you're not so stable yourself. Maybe you should come with me." she replied.

"No thanks. I'm not in such a desperate situation as you are." He leaves her and walks up to his room.

"Oh honey but you are...." Sonoko whispered. "It's about time you realized it."


	7. Shiori's Confession

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The next day, Sei starts heading for his art class when Shiori corners him.

"He doesn't love me Sei!"

"And is that my problem?" he asks.

"Everytime I'm with Rei he always thinks about you. How you would feel. Sei, he doesn't care about me!" Sei pushes her and she falls. Shiori starts to cry.

"Why don't you talk to him? He's your boyfriend...." Sei suggested.

"Don't you understand? I'm lonely Sei. Everyone thinks I have you and Rei but you two don't want me. I'm just baggage to you. It would be so easy if there was only one person but there's two. Life would be so much easier if there was only one of you!!"

"Is that what you want?" he asks.

"Yes. But I know it won't happen," she replied.

"I have to get to class Shiori. Whatever problems you're having with Rei are his problems, not mine." Sei leaves Shiori in the hallway and walks into class.

**In Art Class**

His art teacher assigns them to paint a picture but Sei can't concentrate.

"Gray, gray, gray..." Sei thought. "What else is going to go wrong? Is that what everyone wants? Should I just go?"

"Sei..." his teacher asks. "Are you alright?"

Sei snaps out of his thought. "Yes, ma'am." But his eyes widened when he saw the words painted on his canvas, "JUST GO SEI, JUST GO."


	8. The Picture

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**After School**

"Wow, I really freaked myself out." thought Sei.

He walks up to his room and shuts the door. Painting, sketching, anything artsy kept him calm nowadays. One last straw is all he needed. Just one more....

Just then, he hears a knock on his door. "Hey bro. Sei? Let me in. I have something to show you." Rei said through the door.

"Come in." Sei said. "Hey, our birthday's coming up. What's the plan?"

"I dunno. We'll figure that out later. Here look at this." Rei hands him a picture. "I found this in mom's box. Doesn't this guy look like us?"

"Oh my god, that man in the picture is my father." Sei thought. He looks at Rei. "Then who is the man that's down there?"

"Dude, are you alright?" Rei asked.

Tears stream down Sei's face. "Rei just leave me alone for a while." Rei hesitates. "Man, please just go." Rei looks back at his brother one last time and walks out of the room.

Sei tried to paint the man in the picture with him and Rei but nothing worked. Violent strokes kept ruining the picture. "My life is a lie.... My Life Is A Lie......MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!!" he screamed and threw his painting.

"NO!!!!!" Sei screamed. "Oh my God! Sonoko's right! I am crazy!! NOOOO!!!!"

"No. I'm not crazy. I'm not like her!" Sei sobs. "I'm not like Rei....I'm no one... no one wants me so why should I want them?" He falls to his knees.

"Just go Sei, just go," he thought. And he knew just the right place to do it.


	9. The End

**Last Breath (Sei's Story)**

_**Chapter Nine**_

The next day at school, Sei looks up at the tallest building on campus. "That's where I'm going to jump," he whispered.

After all his classes, Sei decides that the time is now. He goes to the top of the buiding. "So this is how it feels to be unwanted," he thought. "This is how it feels like to be alone. I won't be alone soon. I'm coming mom." He climbs over the railing. "This building's so tall it's enough to scare anyone to death..."

Everyone's starting to look up at Sei. He notices Shiori at the bottom screaming his name. "She's just waiting for me to jump. Don't worry. It won't be long, Shiori. You'll get your wish."

Just then Sei hears footsteps. He turns and finds Rei there. "Hey bro," he said.

"Get away from there Sei. Please, do it for me?" Rei pleaded.

Sei responds. "Give me one good reason not to jump. Then I'll think about it."

"Don't just think about it," Rei said. "Don't jump at all."

"Why shouldn't I, Rei?"

"Because I'm your brother. Your blood. Your only family." he replied.

"You'll be happier without me," Sei said. "Admit it, you want to be alone. I can see it in your eyes Rei. Don't lie to me. How can you say I'M your family when YOU don't even want me? The one that's supposed to be my brother. My blood. My family."

"Sei, please, we'll work it out." Rei begged. "Stop it. Stop playing around. This isn't a joke!"

"Is that what you think this is?" he shouts back. "A joke? A plea for attention and if I get what I want then I won't jump?"

"Sei, let's be serious. Let's talk this out."

"And what? You think that I can't be serious too? That Mr. Rei Kashino is all that and little Sei's just fun and games? This is as serious as this'll ever be.... What now Rei?" he retorted.

"That's enough Sei. I take you seriously."

"Not seriously enough."

"Urgh!" Rei screamed. "You don't see it, don't you? That I care for you enough not to let you jump and talk you out of doing this s. Do you see anyone else up here? Listen to me for once Sei!!"

"I won't listen to you. I just waited for you so I can say goodbye. Nothing in the world would make me change my mind. Not even your words...."

Rei starts sobbing and falls to his knees. "Sei, please, I'm begging you. Don't leave me. Remember the promise we made each other? That since we were born together we'd die together? Please....."

Sei holds out his hand. "Then jump with me...." he said.

"I can't Sei, we still have a lot ahead of us. We're still young. You'll be an artist. I'll be a racer and we'll both live our dreams. Don't give up on that bro...." Rei tried to explain.

"I've waited a long time for this dream to come true. I've always wanted to be better than you. I've chosen and accepted that it's my time to go but you couldn't. Remember that Rei....." he said.

"But you're wrong Sei, you're wrong....."

"I'm an unwanted child..." Sei interrupted. "Gooodbye Rei...." he jumps off the building.

"Goodbye Rei," he thought. "I'll always be in your heart." Then he took his last breath and died.

**the end**


End file.
